Bloodringer
by MaryBlair
Summary: Elizabeth had a normal life, that is, until she met Damon, and realized that her life is tangled into a world that she didn't know existed.
1. Chapter 1

**Please Review!**

**Bloodringer**

My Name is Elizabeth. Just a normal girl with a normal life, that is, until he came for me. I woke up, got dressed, and headed out for school. When I stepped outside that morning, though, I stopped; it felt like someone was there. I turned, "What the..?" I whispered. "Hello? Is anyone there?" I looked around, nothing, just darkness. "Weird." I walked out to the truck and went to school. The rest of my day went as usual, normal day. Normal life. Boring, even. However, that night, my life began.

I was cooking dinner for my mother and I, what with the recent death of my step-dad; I was forced to be the adult. Cooking, just taking care of my family, when the doorbell rang.

"Hey mom, there's someone at the door." I yelled while flipping a steak.

I heard my mom say, "Hello." And then a distinct male voice asking to use the phone.

"Sure, come on in." She returned.

I ventured into the living room to see this mystery man, his voice sounded attractive, at

least. Walking in, I noticed that, yes, he was very good-looking, but somewhat intimidating, but that isn't what got me. My mom was lying on the couch… Asleep? No, that's not possible. I run over and check on her.

"She's fine," he says in my ear.

"What did you do to her!" I yell in return.

"Nothing, just a little compulsion, I swear she's okay. But I really came here to get you." He smiled dangerously at me.

"What are you talking about?" I venture, terrified.

"I'm only here to take you, so that I can protect you." He says with seeming sincerity.

Then, suddenly grabs me and looks deep into my eyes. "You are going to come with me tonight, you won't fight me, or try to run. I'll let you have the evening with your mother, but when you go to bed, we are leaving."

I repeated what he said, in a trance-like voice. I could only do what he said. There was no other way.

"Good girl." He whispered. "It's the only way." And then he was gone. The front door stood wide open. I closed it. Forgot what happened, and returned to dinner while my mother woke up.

My evening went on, and mom and I laughed and talked, and had a great time. Later, she went off to bed and I soon followed suit. In my room there he was, I felt tears in my eyes as I remembered what I had to do. He had my things packed and he gingerly pulled me out the window, and out of my old life.

The car ride was a bit blurry; he hardly ever looked at the road. "You look the same." He mused.

"What?" I questioned, turning to him.

"You look the same as you did before. When I first met you." He studied my face intently.

"I've never met you before in my life." I said scornfully.

"Well, you will remember soon enough." He whispered. "In any case, I'm Damon, and your name is..?"

"Elizabeth, I thought you said you knew me." I looked away, feeling afraid. He simply laughed, reached in the seat behind him, and grabbed a blood bag. I gasped as he sunk his teeth into it and drank.

"Better the bag than you." He said, "Wouldn't want to repeat that now would we?"

I simply glared, not knowing what he was talking about, but trying to accept the fact that he was probably going to kill me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Next Chapter**

I woke up with a jump, and looked around franticly. Seeing an unfamiliar town outstretched before me. "What, where are we?" I mumbled.

"Mystic Falls," he replied with a slick smile. "Or home, whichever you prefer."

"This isn't my home, and it never will be." I said angrily, turning away, "I don't even know you."

"Well, you used to know me, and you will again soon enough. Bonnie can help me with that." His voice began to drop near the end of his statement.

"Am I supposed to know what that means?" I almost yelled, "What do you want from me!"

He looked at me and his eyes sparkled with anger, "To help you!" He yelled, "I'm trying to help you, it's the least I can do now! I took you because I knew he would find you if I didn't, and he would slaughter your whole family! Is that what you want?"

"Who are you talking about?" I said, tearfully.

"Klaus." He said, voice lowering to a more appropriate level. "He wants you because you are the bloodringer. He usually doesn't stop until he gets what he wants."

"What is a bloodringer?" I asked, genuinely curious.

"There is only one alive at one time," he said, "And you were given that curse a long time ago. You are the only one that has ever been and ever will be."

"I'm sorry, but I really don't understand." I said.

"The bloodringer curse was given to you by the Original Witch a very long time ago. It makes your blood, when exposed, irresistible to vampires, like myself." He said very matter-of-factly.

"What?" I said loudly. "Me?"

"Yes." He said, exasperated. "You have died and been reincarnated many, many times. I knew you in the late 1850's until your death. There's a lot to it though, your curse I mean."

"I don't believe you, at all." I said, secretly believing.

"Believe what you want, it doesn't make it any less true." He sighed.

I felt tears slipping down; I turned towards the window so he wouldn't see. "Let's say hypothetically, that I believe you. What are the other aspects of this 'curse'?"

"Well," he said, "Your body remains at full adulthood, as in, you never grow old. You can't physically bear children. Your body reacts badly to Vervain and Wolfsbain. You can never really die, well, you can, but you'll just be reborn a few days later."

"Okay, enough, this is ridiculous. How do you know this anyway." I almost had a stroke.

"You were a very good friend of mine, a long time ago, and you told me." He looked at me strangely. Almost sadly.

"I'll never, grow up or have kids?" I said, trying to fight the horrible feeling inside. "I'll never die or have peace? Never?"

"No, that's why it's called a curse." He said coldly.

"What did I do to deserve this?" I exploded.

"Well, from what I remember, you were the love child of the Original Witches husband. So that might have something to do with it." Damon said, looking pointedly at the road.

"Oh, God." I felt almost sick. "Was she a vampire then?"

"Nope, but her kids were." He replied. "Fitting isn't it?"

"God, this is so fucked up." I said, mostly to myself. "Can you smell my blood then? Or what?"

"Well, no." He looked into my eyes. "Your blood doesn't smell any different from the average human. Just the taste, and you can smell it distinctly if you're bleeding."

"Oh, what is it like then? Why is it so important?" I was genuinely curious.

He smiled, "Think of it like this, imagine that every vampire is a fat kid, and you are the only desert on the planet."

"Oh, shit." I said, now a bit more scared. "That's not good at all."

"Yes, that's why I have to try and protect you." He said, happier now.

"Why should I trust you?" I said, not trusting him, despite his gorgeous face.

"You shouldn't." He laughed. "Look, if I wanted to kill you then I would have sucked you dry a long time ago. Think about it."

I did think about it. His lips on my throat, gently parting over my skin... Oh God, what is wrong with me? "Are we near your house yet?" I said lightly, trying to divert my attention elsewhere.

"Nearly." He said.

I was quiet the rest of the way. Trying not to think of my bleak future.


	3. Chapter 3

**Next Chapter**

We arrived at a huge, beautiful house, around 4 in the morning. I stepped out of the car and looked around a bit. He grabbed the bags and led me into his home. At first, I

was in shock, this house was absolutely amazing.

"Wow," was the only thing I could say. Earning me a laugh on his part.

"Well, lets go up. You'll be sleeping with me until everything is settled." He said, with a sort of double meaning in his voice.

I simply looked at him with my hands on my hips, one eyebrow raised.

"You don't really have a choice." He stated. "Wait until you meet my brother, you'll be begging to sleep with me."

"I really don't trust you." I said.

"And?" He asked.

"Well, I…. I just can't sleep in the same bed with a stranger." I stuttered.

"I could always just compel you again." He threatened.

I turned and walked up the steps, without a word. I did not want him to do that again. It was a terrible feeling.

Trying to sleep next to a vampire was definitely not my idea of a good night. Especially when he admitted that my blood was like some kind of Vampire cocaine.

I looked over at him, sleeping, and plotted my escape. If I could get out of this room quietly, then I could steal his keys and get somewhere safe. I really didn't trust my plan though. It wasn't exactly foolproof.

"Worth a shot," I said inwardly. Sliding out of bed as quietly as I could. I tiptoed out into the hall. Trying not to make any noise. Taking quiet steps to the stairwell.

Suddenly, someone grabbed me from behind, jerking me backwards. I looked, terrified, into the eyes of someone else.

"Well, look at this," He said. "Looks like Damon brought home a snack." He smiled darkly.

Needless to say, I thought my life was over. Again, I guess, I wasn't really sure how that worked. So it wasn't much consolation.

Suddenly, impossibly, Damon had the unfamiliar man against the wall, by his throat. I took a step back, terrified.

"Stay away from her, Stefan." Damon said in a menacing tone.

"She looks very familiar." The man named Stefan said, looking, no, glaring, at me. He must be hungry, I thought idly.

"Shut up!" Damon yelled.

"What Damon? Remember the taste? I'm sure you do." Stefan laughed.

Damon automatically lifted Stefan and threw him across the room. He was standing over him in a split second. Lifting him by his throat again and slamming him back down on the floor.

"Stay away from her." He said coolly. Damon walked to me, gave me a once-over, and picked me up before I could say anything. He carried me to bed and covered me up. He leaned down and looked into my eyes.

"You will not leave this bed until I tell you to. You will close your eyes and go to sleep." He compelled me, and I swiftly fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Next Chapter**

When I finally awakened, I couldn't move. Damon wasn't in the bed anymore, so I lay there trapped. Not remembering why I couldn't move. I managed to hear bits of a conversation downstairs.

A female voice said, "Does Klaus know that she's here?"

Then Damon, "I don't think so, but even if he does.. I have to protect her. I owe her that much."

I couldn't hear much else. I closed my eyes and tried to listen harder. Nothing. I opened them and promptly screamed because Damon was three inches away from my face. He chuckled.

"We have the day to ourselves." He said, "What should we do?"

"Get out of bed?" I offered. Smiling, he told me I could.

"Now what?" He asked.

"Well, how about we get wasted?" I said, jokingly.

"Good plan lets go." He grabbed me, and in a matter of seconds, we were downstairs in the living room.

Many drinks and many hours later, I found myself dancing with Damon to my new CD, that I had made for my car. Twirling, spinning, laughing, I was on a new level of drunk.

He was a great dance partner, for sure. I looked into his eyes for a moment though, and felt something strange. I wasn't sure what it was, but I couldn't look away. The scenery around me seemed to melt away for a second, and his clothes became something out of a history book. He smiled sweetly at me and I knew him. Only for a second, then it was gone, as soon as it came.

The day went on well, he didn't notice my episode, and even if he did, he didn't say anything about it. I slept well that night, after a few tears escaped. My mom was probably freaking out, crying, lonely. I felt terrible, and I missed her and my sister. Finally though, finally, I escaped into my dreams and dreamt of them being safe. Safe away from me.

The next morning, I woke up to find Damon's eyes on my face. We looked at each other for a long time. Not saying anything, just looking. I could feel the sexual tension building until it felt like I was going to explode. Until a loud knock rapped on the door. Damon smiled and said, "Come in," leisurely, not taking his eyes off my face. I turned and looked into another unfamiliar face.

"This must be Elizabeth," she said, sweetly. "I'm Elana." She offered me her hand, and I took it.

"Nice to meet you." I said.

She smiled again and then looked at Damon. "Bonnie wants us to meet her at the old haunted house." She said. "We better get going."

Damon led Elana and I through the woods, and I saw in the distance a very creepy looking house. It was definitely not inhabitable. We ventured inside and down the stairs into a cellar- like area, filled with lit candles, and a young woman sitting in the middle.

"Finally," she said. "I was beginning to wonder."

"We got here as fast as we could, Bonnie." Elaina said.

Bonnie nodded, and looked at me curiously. "You're the bloodringer, right?"

"I guess," I said, "That's what I've been told."

"Well then, lets begin," she said and instructed me to lie in the center of the circle of candles. I did as I was told, a bit fearful of what was to come. Damon had said that I would remember everything after this, but I wondered if I really wanted that.

Bonnie began to speak a language I couldn't quite place. I looked at Damon, and saw a look on his face that I hadn't before, sadness. Suddenly, I was thrust into another time. A memory.

A flash of what I knew to be the Original Witch, placing the curse upon me, then her vampire children, chasing me down, and killing me.

I screamed out, in pain. I could feel everything. Like I was reliving it, I saw Bonnie again and then I was thrust into my next life's memories.

Each of my lives were different, a different death for each. All of which, I felt with clarity.

Then, I came to a memory set in 1853; my name was Victoria then, when I came to work for the Salvatore family as a servant. I was just a child, and became friends with the oldest son, Damon. We played and talked everyday after I helped my mother with the chores. Then back to the servant's quarters downstairs, in the cellar. We grew up, and stayed friends, he told me when the Lady Katherine came. He also told me what she was, and forced me into secrecy.

"You can't tell anyone, Victoria, I beg of you." He implored. "They would kill her if they knew."

"I'll never tell, I promise." I said. Fearing for him and his dangerous situation.

I remember the news of his death. He and Stephan both, I fell to the floor and wept, wishing for death. Knowing then, that death would never come to me. Emily and I had become friends and she had made me aware of my grim curse.

My life felt bleak. The man that I had loved since my childhood was gone, and I would never see him again. Until, one night, there was a knock on the door, and I went to answer it.

I looked into the eyes of Stefan Salvatore; a man I knew for a fact was dead. I said nothing only stepped back.

"Let me in," He demanded. He looked ravenous.

I shook my head in fear and disbelief.

"Now!" He yelled. "Let me in or I'll rip you apart."

I was to afraid to speak. Another servant, Alice, came up behind me.

"Sir! We thought you were dead. Come in Sir. Please." She said. Killing us all.

Stefan looked at me and smiled in such a way that I feared for my life.

He leaned towards me and whispered in my ear, "You just made the biggest mistake of your life." Sending chills down my spine and tears in my eyes.

He walked away and I saw, in the distance, another predator of the night, running towards the threshold. Damon.

He walked up the steps to the door, and looked at me with those eyes. The eyes that I loved.

"Victoria, is Stefan here? Please, you have to let me in, he'll kill all of you." He frantically stated.

I looked at him and felt the tears spill over; I crossed the doorway and held him in my arms. "Damon," I whispered, "You're alive." I sobbed. He held me and comforted me, this man, I loved him so much.

I let him in and that night was fine. We slept in the same bed and talked, all night. He told me what happened to Lady Katherine.

"I'm so sorry Damon," I whispered.

He tried to look emotionless but I could see the pain. He didn't shed any tears though, and I was happy he was with me, despite the cost.

Morning came, and as I went to attend to my daily duties, I found a horrific scene. Bodies everywhere, blood stains, scattered parts. I covered my mouth to keep from vomiting.

And in the midst of this stood Stefan, a true monster, covered in blood and God knows what else.

"Ahh," He sighed contented, "Quite a night, if I may say so." He looked down at someone's corpse.

My eyes followed where he gazed and saw my mother's body. Drained of blood and lifeless.

"No!" I screamed. Running to her and crying on her body.

"I told you, to let me in." He said. "You should have listened."

I looked at him with hatred and disgust. "Damn you to hell! Stefan Salvatore, may you rot in the abyss."

He laughed at me. I stood and hit him with all the force I had in my body. His face changed before my eyes, into something horrible. He picked me up and threw me into the armoire, shattering glass, and cutting me deeply. Damon rushed over to help… That is, until he smelled my blood.

Damon's face changed too. I knew, in that moment that my life was over. He began to walk towards me and physically tried to restrain himself. He slammed into the wall, and then another wall.

"Run, Victoria!" He cried.

I ran, but I didn't get far, Stefan grabbed me and ripped into my neck. I screamed out in pain.

I saw Bonnie again, and then went back into the memory. Damon couldn't control himself any longer and bit me on the other side of my neck. I screamed again. Crying, knowing, it was over for me.

Stefan stepped back, and wiped his mouth. Then, walked away, uncaring.

Damon released me and I fell to the ground. He screamed out and dropped to his knees.

He looked at me with tears in his eyes. "Oh God, no, no Victoria, no, please, I'm so sorry." He choked out. "No."

"It's okay Damon, its okay." I managed. "I forgive you, I lov….." Then I drifted away. I saw my lifeless body from above, and Damon holding me and weeping. The only time I ever saw him cry.

The other memories came and went. Other lives, void of love, and hope. It seemed that Damon was the only man I had ever loved, in any of my lives. I had even dreamt of him a few times, in a few different lives, but at the time, I didn't know who I was dreaming of.

Finally, it was over. I looked at Bonnie, and saw tears on her face. I looked around at the faces on me. My eyes stopped on Damon, the look on his face ripped me apart. I sat up and gasping, ran from the room. I ran outside and collapsed on the ground, sobbing. Unbelieving what I had just experienced. I cried and cried. Unsure if I'd ever be whole again. The pain was so intense, I felt like I would just crumble.

Then I felt his arms around me and I fell apart. He carried me home.


	5. Chapter 5

**Next Chapter**

I sat on the couch, staring at the floor with no emotion on my face. Broken and hurting inside. Damon poured himself a drink, and turned to me.

"Elizabeth," He began slowly, "I'm not exactly sure what you saw today, but I think I have a pretty good idea." He looked at me sadly. "In any case, I'm sorry. But you needed to know."

I looked over at him, examining his face, remembering it now… It was hard to go from not knowing someone, to being in love with them in a matter of minutes. God, it hurt so much.

"I don't have anything to say to you, Damon." I replied icily.

He looked at me for a long moment, and returned to his drink.

I thought about my future, or lack thereof, and wondered if there was any way to end this horrible pain. I would never have peace, or family, or any sort of future. It was a hard cross to bear.

Stefan came home a few hours later; I had no idea where he had been all day. I couldn't even look at him. The only thing I wanted in that moment was to plunge a stake into his heart.

"What's with all the emotion in here, huh?" He said loudly.

I looked at Damon only to find him staring at his brother with a ferocious expression. I walked out of the room, and went to Damon's bedroom, collapsing onto the bed.

When he came to bed, he smelled strongly of alcohol. He looked at me and leaned over, his face a few inches from mine. He didn't say a word as his lips gently pressed against mine.

I fell into all the old feelings I had for him and kissed him back, with more urgency and force. He was on top of me now, and we were kissing like… Like I've never been kissed before. His mouth trailed down my neck, gently caressing. And suddenly he removed his shirt.

"Wait," I gasped, "Wait, we can't do this now." The words burned me; there was nothing I wanted more than to do THIS, now.

He sighed, exasperated. He was still on top of me, and I placed my hands on his chest.

"I wish I could explain what I'm feeling right now, but I can't." I whispered. "I don't even know who I am anymore."

"You," he replied, "are you. You haven't changed, and you never will."

"I just feel things that I really didn't expect to feel." I said lowly. "I didn't even know I was capable of."

He leaned down and kissed me again gently, and lifted off me. I took a deep breath and fell asleep.

It was awkward for a few days; I met a lot of new people though. Caroline, Tyler, Alaric, and Matt came over with Elana one day and I became acquainted with them. It was awkward for me because, everyone there seemed to dislike Damon, except for Elana, and I only saw him as the sweet gentleman that I knew years ago. Looking at Damon now, I could see a difference. He was colder, more cynical, but still Damon, I still loved him. I also picked up that Elana was in love with Stefan, a thought that I couldn't fathom, but I guess something must have happened to that relationship. I picked up a few details here and there until I got the full story.


	6. Chapter 6

**Next Chapter**

There was talk of werewolves from Damon and Stefan. Apparently, they had killed a lot of them and there were a lot more coming. "Great," I thought, "That's exactly what we need."

I wasn't sure why, but I had this feeling that things were about to get very real for me.

One night, I went with Elana and Caroline to the Mystic Diner (we'd gotten pretty close during the time we spent together.) They went off for a moment to speak to a friend, Matt I believe, and left me alone. That's when I saw them, the werewolves. My senses allowed for differentiation of vampires, werewolves, and humans, and I knew what they were at first glance. The problem was, they saw me at the same time I saw them. I quickly got up and walked briskly to the door, not realizing that I was being followed.

It was cold outside, and raining hard. I walked out to the car, calling Elana's phone in the process.

"Hello," she said, "Elizabeth, where are you?"

"Sorry, look there are werewolves in the diner, you two need to get out now!" I said frantically.

Suddenly, someone grabbed me from behind; I fought as hard as I could, trying to scream. I dropped my phone on the ground, and heard Elana yelling for me on the other line. All to no avail, they dragged me to their vehicle and we sped away.

They must have had a chloroform rag over my mouth, because I woke up a few hours later. They had tied to some sort of table and I could hear them talking in the other room.

I heard them say Damon's name a few times, and Mason. I didn't know who Mason was but from the sound of it, the two didn't have a great start. I tried to free myself, desperately, but I couldn't get loose, not even a tiny bit.

"Shit," I cursed quietly, still struggling to be free.

One of the males came in, and smiled menacingly at me.

"Lets hope your little friend Damon comes to save you. Otherwise, I don't think you'll make it through the night." He said in a dark voice. He pulled out a knife and began his horrible task on me. I screamed out and prayed that Damon would hurry.

My blood reached the air and the look on his face changed. He looked, shocked, or amazed, I wasn't sure which. He promptly straightened his body and ran to his pack, probably to discuss my newfound scent. A woman came in his place a few moments later, she walked up to me pausing to breathe in the air, smelling.

"Do you mind telling me what you are?" She asked in an inquisitive tone.

I looked at her in disgust, "Fuck off," was my only response.

She laughed and smiled at me, "Look, if you don't tell me, I'll simply kill you." She said.

"Do it," I said, "Kill me, and then face Klaus when he finds out."

She looked at me questioningly, "Who is Klaus?"

I smiled with no real emotion, trying to toy with her, "Only the oldest vampire alive, and when he doesn't get what he wants, he kills your family, your friends, and then you. That," I said, "Is who he is."

She looked almost afraid, so I kept going.

"I hope you enjoy agonizing pain, cause that's what's coming." I spoke softly, to give a better effect.

She opened her mouth to speak, but then there was a loud crash. Damon stalked in the room, grabbing the woman and ripping her heart out, swiftly. I felt my eyes grow wide as he looked at my wound. His face began to change, and he let the other werewolves grab him and chain him to a chair. They laughed, thinking that they were stronger than him. I knew, for a fact, that he could have killed all of them if he had wanted.

A taller, more muscular man (I assumed he was the alpha male) came into view, and walked to the woman's body. He looked at her, and then me, his face changing from pain to ferocious hatred in the process. He came toward me and punched me, hard, in the face.

He looked at Damon, and said, "You kill mine, and I'll kill yours."

I gasped at the jolt of pain ricocheting through me. He grabbed the knife and cut me again, and again, trying to get a response out of Damon. Until he saw the look on Damon's face, it was a mixture of hunger and rage. He stabbed me in the stomach and I screamed in horror and pain. Tears sprang from my eyes.

The alpha cocked his head to the side and looked from me to Damon. "No," he said, "I think I'll let you kill her yourself." He smiled and signaled for Damon's release.

They stepped away from Damon, as he walked slowly towards me, face contorted.

He leaned towards my neck, and looked into my eyes, and… winked? Suddenly, unbelievably, he ripped the ropes off me, and took on the werewolves, killing most of them. Some scattered, and the alpha, was tied to the chair and left for Damon to take care of later. Damon came to me and lifted me in his arms; I smiled at him with love and affection, as I felt my consciousness slipping away. My life was fading, of that I was sure, I knew the feeling all to well. Damon quickly bit himself and tried to give me blood. "No," I said desperately, "It'll poison me. It's part of my curse, I forgot to mention it before."

The look on his face tore me up inside, "We'll find something to help you." He said

frantically. We flew home, at least, that's how it felt, and Elana was there.

"Oh, God, Damon. Give her blood." She gasped.

"I can't!" He yelled. "It'll kill her!" He dropped to my side. Looking at me desperately,

"Call Bonnie," He said lowly.

The pain was so real, but at least he was here, with me, one last time.

Bonnie came as soon as she could, with a grimoire in tow. She flipped through pages frantically, "Okay, let's see," she whispered to herself, "OH! Here! A mixture of Vervain and Wolfsbain will heal her, but it needs to be sealed with magic."

"No, both of those will burn her." He said.

"It's okay, Damon, when the two are bound by magic they have healing power." She said quickly.

He looked worried, but he knew that if he didn't let her do this, then I would die.

"Fine," Damon said, "Do it now." He grabbed the materials quickly and gave them to Bonnie, he looked at me again.


	7. Chapter 7

Next Chapter

Bonnie quickly fashioned the materials together and sealed her spell with magic. The elements liquefied and she handed them to me to drink. I felt myself slipping away, and I couldn't grasp the bowl. Damon lifted me up and poured the concoction down my throat.

"You're not leaving me again," he whispered smiling more softly than I had seen in a long while.

I smiled to myself, remembering idly just how much he meant to me.

"Even if I die," I whispered, "at least I'll be with you one more time."

In his eyes I saw tears, he leaned down and kissed me gently, in front of God and everyone. A single tear slipped off his cheek and onto my face. I felt an odd sensation in my stomach; I lifted my top and saw my horrible wounds healing. I looked in awe as they closed and healed. I looked at Damon and smiled in wonder, he returned my smile only now his tears began to dry. I touched his face gently, and thought, only for a moment, that maybe we would have a chance.

That night, Damon and I kissed passionately as he almost roughly tossed me onto the bed. He literally ripped off my clothes and his own and I have to say, it was the best night of my life. I remembered in my other lives that I had had sex before, but this, this was in a league of its own. It was everything I had imagined it to be, for all those years.

Lying in bed together, we whispered softly to each other.

"I remember when I lost you the first time," he said softly touching my hair. "I was devastated, and I never knew how much you meant to me until you were gone."

I smiled, "I forgave you a long time ago," I looked up at him, "I'll always forgive you, no matter how mean you pretend to be."

He laughed, "I really have changed," he said, almost convincingly.

"Damon, that might work on the people that don't know you," I said, "But you forget that I've known you since you were a child. You don't fool me."

He tried to think of a response, but failed.

"See, I knew it." I said smugly.

He simply leaned down and kissed me again.

That night, when we finally got to sleep, I dreamt of my mother and sister. They were at my old home, crying, and then a man came in. He kept asking for me, and they were answering his questions so I thought he must be a cop. That is, until I saw his face. Oh God, no. Not him, it couldn't be. How did he find them? I yelled out and instantly Damon woke me up. He asked what was wrong.

I looked at him, my eyes wide in fear. "It's Klaus," I said trying to hold back tears, "He has my family."


	8. Chapter 8

Damon jumped up in a flash. "How do you know that?" He whispered frantically.

"I… I just know. I can feel it." I said. "I have to go to them."

"Elizabeth, no, if he has them then they are dead." He said, with little emotion. "It's my Family!" I yelled. "I will not leave them!" I walked towards the door. He was in front of me in a split second. "No, I can't let you go." He said, with a glint in his eyes. "Damon, you will let me go right now." I said quietly, trying to keep my temper in check. In that moment Stefan walked in, surveying the situation. "What's all the noise for?" He said, seemingly interested. Damon gave a quick explanation, and Stefan laughed. "Yes, he met them, but they are alive," Stefan stated. "What? Why?" I asked, puzzled. "He's looking for you." He said. "And he's… here." I simply stared in horror.


End file.
